kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
We'll Definitely Win
|number = 283 |volume = Second Half |image = .jpg |romaji = Zettai ni Katsu!! |kanji = 絶対に勝つ!! |release date = March 3rd, 2016 |previous = Then We'll Have To Win, Even If It Kills Us, Right? |next = n/a }} is the two hundred and eighty-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, as well as the eighth and last chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Hearing Kuroko's words, Murasakibara accepts to be benched, telling his substitute to wipe the floor with Jabberwock's players. The game resumes, with the score being 87-79 for Jabberwock. Nash Gold Jr. notices the new defense formation of Team Vorpal Swords, a 3-2 zone defense rather than a man-to-man one, and he realizes that it's due to the opponents missing a center. Deeming the effort useless, Nash dribbles past Akashi easily and passes to his teammate marked by Kuroko. However, Jabberwock's player sees Aomine — who decides to go all out in the last two and half minutes and enters the Zone — coming to help Kuroko and passes to Silver, who goes for a dunk against Kagami. The latter enters the Zone as well and stops Silver's dunk, with Vorpal Swords' bench players getting fired up because of their aces entering the Zone. Kuroko takes the ball and passes it to Akashi, who tells Midorima to be ready for three-pointers when the time comes. Going toward Nash, Akashi passes to Kuroko who tries an alley-oop with Aomine. Silver manages to get between Aomine and the basket, but Teiko's former ace pulls off a shoot from behind the backboard, getting the basket. Enraged, Jabberwock tries to get the flow of the game back, but Kuroko cuts a pass and manages to perform the Phantom Shot, getting another two points for Vorpal Swords. Nash, no longer wanting to hold back, gets serious and speeds up, dribbling through Akashi and Midorima before dunking on Kagami. Kagetora realizes that Nash Gold Jr. has awakened completely, and Midorima comments on the opponent's full power. With only 32 seconds to the buzzer, Vorpal Swords can no longer afford the point difference to get wider. With Nash coming at him, the other Akashi decides that the only way to win is to combine the Emperor Eye with his real self's court vision, and he bequeaths his power to the latter before vanishing- his last thoughts about being happy to have played with them all. Nash's dribble is cut by Akashi, who races to the basket before passing to Midorima, now free to shoot. The score is now 91-90 in Jabberwock's favor, 11 seconds to the end. In disbelief at Akashi's steal, Nash declares that victory and defeat are two different things and passes. Jabberwock doesn't go for the basket, now buying time in order to grasp the victory. Alarmed, Akashi realizes he can't steal the ball, but Kuroko appears from behind Nash and takes it. Running towards the basket, Kuroko is confronted by Nash, who yells that he'll stop him. Ready to shoot, Kuroko is passed by Aomine and Kagami. He tosses the ball forward as they both jump at the same time and perform a full power Zone double dunk alley-oop on Nash, getting a buzzer beater: the match between Vorpal Swords and Jabberwock ends at 92-91. Shocked at the result, Jabberwock's players are enraged, with Silver asking for a rematch saying it was just a fluke. Nash tells him that what he's saying is disgraceful-- those who win are the strongest. Some days later, there are various instances of many teams doing their training. In America, Kiyoshi and Nijimura talk off-screen about the match, commenting on how incredible it was. Each player from the Generation of Miracles along with Kuroko and Kagami smile, glad to be playing basketball. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured * Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used * Daiki Aomine's Zone * Taiga Kagami's Zone * Tetsuya Kuroko's Ignite Pass * Daiki Aomine's Formless Shot * Tetsuya Kuroko's Phantom Shot * Nash Gold Jr.'s Belial Eye * Seijuro Akashi's Emperor Eye * Shintarō Midorima's High Projectile Three Navigation